Many applications require graphics intensive processes or operations to be processed by a graphics processing unit (GPU) in a computer system. A GPU is generally any processing unit optimized to perform graphics-related operations as well as the video decoder engines and the frame correlation engines. Applications may send these graphics-related operations and wait for the completion and the results of these graphics-related operations. Applications may send the graphics-related operations to the GPU and then check the status of the graphics-related operations through an application programming interface (API) function call. The application may check the status in a loop until the graphics-related operations are complete. Having the applications check the completion status of graphics-related operations in a loop consumes a significant amount of power and also affects performance due to power throttling between a processing circuit and the GPU. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein.